Runaway
by Luinna5
Summary: NOT A TEEN WOLF FANFIC BUT MY OWN WEREWOLF STORY : Some people like the feel of one certain place. Some people always just like moving from place to place. This isn't the case for Haley Snow. She does not choose to run. She is forced to. Her whole life is always just running from place to place. She is free. She is wild She is reckless She is a Runaway.
1. Chapter 1

**—OLIVIA—**

It's not that I don't eat breakfast, it's just I don't enjoy eating breakfast. So I usually end up skipping breakfast daily. So I never have bread in stock, not butter nor any eggs. Following my usual schedule, I head straight past the kitchen towards my backpack, which I've packed the previous night and my shoes.

Since it's my official first day, I've woken up extra early to get there on time and weave my ways through the halls and learn them before finding my first class. I quickly slip on my mahogany-colored fur boots and black leather jacket that I've always worn.

I only have one car, I could get more with the money my parents left me, but what's the point of just wasting money. My silver Camaro was awaiting my arrival, parked dangerously close to the garage. I don't want to attract attention, especially on my first day but what other choice do I have? It's dead winter and BMH the school I will be attending is at least 5 miles away, way too far to walk in the cold. So I climb into my Camaro and subtly close my door, lock the doors and start the engine. As the roar of the car sounds under my hands, I slowly calm down before backing out. I had to scout out the quickest route on an old-fashioned GPS earlier before heading out and it takes me barely 2 minutes to get there in my car.

As I approach the building, through the windshield I find a large 3 part area. It looks quite modern with different sections branching off towards different buildings made out of small bricks all a rusty orange and muddy red color.

As soon as I drive through the gateway I immediately feel eyes on me and mostly my car. Although the school has a medium tuition -which looks well paid for on the outside- there doesn't seem to be a lot of rich kids. Either everyone's parents didn't trust their kid with an expensive car, or doesn't want to waste money on a good car. I've never had to deal with this but that's not a good thing.

I look around the parking lot and find an empty slot between a BMW, probably the best car around the school and a Volkswagen. As soon as I shut off the engine and step out of my car onto the gravel pavement, I can feel stares. Probably about the 'new girl' and what not people usually say when I arrive in a new town. This is the 3rd time I've moved, my last school wasn't the best and the last place I lived, was where my parents died.

I take a deep breath finally deciding to actually get out of my car instead of having on dangling foot over the edge. So I grab my backpack mostly full off notebooks which aren't filled and pencils. The air is freshly cold if you can describe it that way, the gentle breeze gliding across my face allowing me to inhale a mouthful of coldness. Even though my leather jacket isn't necessary at least for me, I keep it on to remind me of who I am. Haley Olivia Snow.

I close my eyes enjoying the soft breeze for a moment before reopening them and taking a look at my surroundings.

I've parked my car on the relatively side curb, ahead of my car is a field full of tall grass almost to my neck and various wild plants. I can hear the rustle of small animals hidden away in the meadow and the cawing of birds above me circling the field probably scavenging the field for a tasty morning snack. I'm probably near a far away wing because I can't see the main entrance so far. I decide to walk around the side of the building to locate the main entrance to receive my schedule. Sure enough, it looks like I'm in the South Wing which is a tall long building for various classes.

There's quite a lot of people around even though I'm early, I can't imagine how hard it'd be to find a parking spot in normal circumstances. Lucky I got here early. Groups of girls huddle around their cars talking about the latest news while making their ways slowly towards their first classes. Tall and broad boys in groups talking loudly and boasting about things as they decide the next victim of their pranks.

I inhale deeply, letting the air go as I weave my way around groups of people. I spot the main entrance soon enough with the big letters in all caps printed on the front.: **BLUE MOUNTAIN HIGH**

I find the office as soon as I enter the school, glass walls line the entrance and I quickly open the door to turn to a registrations place along with files. A lot of files. A blonde receptionist sits there in front of a wooden desk, she's turned around talking on the phone and when she realizes someone has entered the office she spins around while still talking and unravels one finger from her clenched telling me to wait. She hangs up the phone in frustration before mustering a smile and turning to me.

"You're Haley Snow right?" She asks.

"Uh yeah- I prefer Olivia by the way, but how did you know?" I ask my voice quiet but calm.

She glances at me confused momentarily before answering.

" Ok Olivia, um well you see we haven't had a new student in years so you've been the talk of the school lately-"

I don't bother asking why there hasn't been a new student for years although the question still haunts me.

She turns around standing up and heading to the mass population of files on nearby desks and starts going through them one by one. I have a feeling I'll be here all day but surprisingly she locates my schedule in no time at all. She hands it to me flashing a smile with perfect white teeth before telling me some basic ground rules, then she tells me to run along to my first class.

I look at the sheet of paper that holds all my classes and I find Geography first at 8: 10. Looking around for a clock, I find one and count that I have 20 minutes to find my locker and settle down.

The school is way to modern for my taste, the hallways and rooms are more like University style than anything else. The campus is way to big for me to remember so I guess I'll have to make quick friends with my map. I pass by several lockers glancing at each one and counting the numbers down until mine. 263, 262, 261, 260 and on until I reach locker 180 inconveniently located at the end of a corridor next to a dead end. Geography was on the other damn side of the school at the North Wing where I would have to walk through several glass tunnels and hallways to reach.

I groan internally at my misfortune before turning to my locker, it was quite large for a high school locker and luckily they came with a lock so I fidget with the lock setting a code before opening my locker. Inside it's cleaner than I had expected, there's barely any dust and seems like a relatively new locker. I quickly shove my backpack in not having any books to bring around I simply grab my binder and some pencils and shoving a few notebooks in my binder before closing the hatch. I have about 15 more minutes to spare so I guess I'll go to class early and stick around my locker for a few more minutes before starting my long walk over to the north wing.

The outside of the school grounds was surrounded by people, but on the inside, there were barely any people probably the only ones here came to get extra work done. Everyone else probably decided to hang out. I glance around once more catching the eye of a few people giving me strange looks before I spot a dark headed girl with thick frames settled on her face. I'm surprised when she starts walking over to me and I assume she's her locker is close to mine. I assume correctly when she stops by the locker next to mine, locker 181 and swings her bag down.

Even though I'm not that social of a person I decide to strike up a conversation possibly make some friends before class.

"Hi-" I say abruptly and the girl turns towards me. She doesn't give me strange looks like the others but instead just forces a small smile.

"Hi-" She replies meekly back opening her locker and shoving her bag in as if she's sick of it.

"What's your name?" I ask hesitantly. You can tell I'm not very great at this already.

"Ally." She says quietly and I get the sense that she's the quite nerd of the school. "Ally Beau," She adds glancing up at me through her tangled hair.

I smile at her.

"I'm Olivia- I'm sorta new here-" I say stretching a hand out towards her.

Instead of taking it she fumbles around with her books and I glance at the tall tower of books she has for each of the classes we have to take and I sharply take in a breath.

"Well, I'm not that psyched about school now that I see this-" I laugh a little before reaching out to help her manage her books.

"Thanks-" She says as I take half of the books of her and she lets the other half drop in her locker.

"I'm kinda sick of school-" Ally sighs finally reaching a handout and shaking mine. As her soft fingers touch mine, I feel a small almost unnoticeable buzz of electricity. I guess just an average shock but there's something about that one I couldn't recognize. Unfamiliar, distant, a strange world type.

"Nice outfit-" I blurt out all of a sudden glancing at her sneakers and her thick coat paired with some denim jeans.

"If you're mocking me- I know my outfit choice is horrible-" Ally says looking at me sideways.

"No, I mean it nice outfit-" I reply truthfully.

"Uh, thanks? you too?" Ally replies although her tone comes out like a question.

I sigh leaning against my locker and setting down my binder on the floor which I've been holding awkwardly pressed against my chest this whole time.

"As you can tell, I'm not exactly the social butterfly-" I tell her and she smiles at me, no grins.

"Me neither-" " I hardly have any friends and all of them are guys that are weirdos-" Ally says blowing hair out of her face which has been entwined with her glasses.

"Yeah- I was never in a clique at my last school," I agree with her.

"You're Olivia Snow- the talk of the town recently-" Ally says and I relieved that she doesn't seem to know my first name. When I applied and paid my tuition online I had entered as 'Olivia Snow' but somehow my records led to the administrator to know my first name. I'm hoping no one else knows.

"So I've heard-" I sigh once more.

"What class do you have first?" Ally asks driving the topic to something more normal.

"Geography-" I reply.

"Oh, I have Chemistry but they're both relatively close in the North Wing, I can show you there if you want-" Ally says.

"Please-" I reply. " I don't think I can navigate a school this big-" I heavily breath in.

Ally laughs briefly before telling me, " You'll get used to it."

There's something about the air in the North Wing- it's quite different from the south. In the south wing it was more dark and dingy, but here in the north wing, everything seemed brighter. The lights, the floor tiles, or was it just me.

Ally showed me all the way to Geography and I thanked her before heading inside. As expected, it looked like a normal classroom except bigger. It's ten times bigger than my old one, ok maybe not ten but at least 3, and the tables were cleaner, the room is cleaner everything was just so neat it almost hurt my eyes.

The tables were separated evenly against the wall with some pressed up against the wall while others in the middle of the class. Each table was attached to another and at the front, there was a large desk made out of a dark red color. The teacher wasn't here yet as I had arrived early, but a few other students had already come. I stood around wondering if there was assigned seats or just free choice but I don't dare ask any of my fellow classmates. They all looked so scary and all so finally I decided to take a seat in the very back left corner with the table pressed against the wall. I had a clear view of outside from the window located next to the wall I was near so I chose to spend my time looking out the window.

I don't look away at the parking lot until the bell sounds and I watch as all of the students down below slowly make their way inside rushing hurriedly towards their first class as they weren't keeping track of the time. They'll be late for sure.

I hastily lift my eyes from the pavement down below searching around the classroom for something. I don't know what, maybe a familiar face, but I find none. The teacher enters the class soon enough, a small woman in her 40s dressed in a white tight dress and a zip sweater. She has earrings that dangle and are way too long and heavy and glasses that seem way to small for her peculiar eyes.

"Hello class-" She barks her voice, gruff and tired.

"Before we get started let's do roll call-" She continues.

She starts listing off names one by one and I hear various accents and calls of 'here!" around the class. I try to match each voice to a face but everything is so strange. The girl who is sitting next to me calls here when the name "Sara" is called. She's a small girl with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes who hasn't made any attempt to speak to me yet.

When the teacher reaches the bottom of the list she must realize there is an additional name because a look of confusion passes her face before one of recognition does.

"And it seems like we have a new student- Olivia Snow-" She announces and I heave a small short sigh of relief again.

"Come up darl'" She says. I cautiously get up from my seat and the girl with the blonde hair next to me raises her eyes and just notices that I'm new. I proceed and take quick-paced steps toward the front of the classroom.

"Olivia- I'm Mrs. Summers and I'm your Geography teacher- this is your class. Would you like to say a few words to them?" She says gesturing to herself and then the class as she speaks.

I nod before turning to the class. The stares from everywhere is nerving enough, I've never been a fan of being the center of attention. One move, one word, and everything can go wrong. But who's to judge? These people don't even know me.

"Um- I'm Olivia Snow, I go by Liv or Olive and I moved here from Maine," I say as quickly as possible and is surprised by how the tone of my voice comes out. Not nervous or even shaky, but confident.

"Thank you Miss Snow-" Mrs. Summers says giving me a light smile before reaching behind her and pulling out a thick book. It's ocean blue and she hands it to me. " This is your textbook and you are expected to keep it in well condition for the students next year-" She finishes.

I nod before pulling the book into my grasp and walking away from her desk. Even with the light chatter in the room, all I can hear as I retreat is my footsteps.

Turns out, as soon as the blonde sitting next to me, Sara, found out I was the new kid, she immediately started talking to me. Funny how you ignore one thing but the next day when it's a trend you suddenly have the need to bring it everywhere. I really minded being people's gossip of the week as it was annoying. I've already had several people come up to me and introduce themselves and whispers of my name are all around. I hope they'll get over it soon.

I know there hasn't been a new student for a while but it's not that dramatic is it? I just happened to move here from Maine, which by the way catches everyone's interests. Several questions had been tumbling at me like, " How was Maine?", "Is Maine really as nice as everyone says?"

Of course, trying hard not to be rude and shutting them out so I had to answer each and every one of their questions about Maine and what not.

I was searching around after History ended, the class after Geography, for Ally the girl by my locker. So on the way to my next class Chemistry, I kept on looking around for a small brown headed girl with glasses but I found none. I frowned as I couldn't find her, I hope she's in at least one of my classes.

I was tuning out on Sara's rant and just focused on following her to Chem, which she had offered to guide me to before she headed off to Gym class in the South Wing which was a whole Wing away. I was relieved to find out by Sara that both the North and South Wing had it's own cafeteria so we wouldn't have to rush around and both of them had Gymnasiums to.

"I mean oh my god, my last class is in the North Wing so why can't I go to Gym in the North Wing right?" She asked nudging me and I nodded along pretending I had heard her whole conversation.

"And Gym is the worst, the only sport I play is Tennis but apparently we don't have a court! That's stupid right?" Sara continues talking speedily and I nod again.

"What sports do you play?" I manage to catch her question.

"Umm uh... a few." I start spluttering. Sara looks at me expectantly and I continue, " Well I uh used to do soccer but I quit, um I did Hockey to but I also quit, and I run-" I say.

"Run? You mean you actually run? How exhausting is that?" Sara asks me.

"Uh no long distances for me sadly I can't handle it, but I mean I can do short distances pretty fast-" I admit trying hard to not sound like I'm bragging.

"Wow, hopefully, you're good our team suckss-" Sara laughs exaggerating.

Sara and I continue walking down the busy hallways, a lot of people shoot us odd looks, what with me pretending to listen to Sara nodding and Sara gossiping to me about the latest news in school. It's not until someone calls Sara's name does she finally shut up.

"Sara!" A loud high pitched squeal sounds and Sara's head snaps sharply towards the sound leaving her words unfinished. I search around the crowded hallways filled with teens unable to locate the person who is responsible for the noise.

Finally, another blond girl approaches Sara not noticing me at first and flings herself onto Sara who is taken aback and inhales sharply.

The girl is blond and short with mystical blue eyes like Sara's but a bit darker. They could be sisters except their noses are completely different. Sara's is sharp and long, the other girls is short and narrow.

"Oh my god! Sara have you heard the new girl has finally arrived I was thinking she could join our group and...-" The blond must've finally noticed me as she trails off analyzing me.

"Yep that's her the new girl!" Sara says taking my hand and waving it frantically at the other girl.

"Oh hi there! I'm Grace, and you're Olivia-" Grace says with no question in her voice.

"I go by Liv or Olive-" I manage to force a weak smile.

It's not that I don't like her or Sara, they seem great and nice, but I get the feeling that they're one of those mean girls that are only nice to the people in their group. The fact that they want me in their group shocks me a bit.

At my old school, I wasn't popular nor considered a nobody. I usually hang out within the circle of my friend group that consisted of a few girls and guys. I was only known as 'The girl who's faster than all the boys,' mainly. People would ask how I was so fast and I usually just shrugged uncomfortably and said that my parents were good runners. Yet the fact that I was the fastest in the school even compared to the seniors and the muscular jocks, didn't exactly stop people from ignoring me. The only thing I was good at there was sports. I was ok in classes, an A-/B+ average.

Something about this school seems more serene than my old school yet I can sense it's also wild. I'm guessing it's the school that is wild but the teachers have no idea because everyone acts well around them.

"Great! You'll sit with us at lunch right?" Grace asks me with a bright smile.

"Uh-" I start but she cuts me off with yet another beam. " Awesome! What class do you have next?" Grace asks me.

"I have Chem-" I reply trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Oh cool me too! We should compare sched's later let's go!"

Grace without saying goodbye to Sara take's my hand in her small grasp and leads me away. I turn around partially shooting Sara a half smile before following Grace.

Same thing as the last two classes. I introduce myself yet again.

I'm standing in front of 30 pairs of eyes practically drilling holes through my body as I list some facts about me.

"My name is Olivia, I go by Liv or Olive-" I am already tired of the pathetic speech I've given for the third time already and I realize just now I'll have to say it another few times today before I can forget it for good.

" I moved here from Maine-" I continue and I'm about to start listing a few facts when someone barges into the class hurriedly.

The person stumbles quite a bit at the front of the class before turning towards Ms. Greenes our Chem teacher.

"Sorry- I ran into a car on my way here and I almost died-" The boy says. He has short light brown hair styled neatly and a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Luke, this is the third time this week. And may you perhaps explain where Cameron is?" Ms. Greenes sigh giving Luke a frown.

"Oh um, he also ran into a garbage truck and um he broke his... uh foot bone, but like not broke he uh cracked it and uh... oh wait he's here he just recovered from his broken foot which he broke this morning?" Luke lies on the spot stuttering and thinking of ways out of trouble.

Everyone turns to where Luke is looking, there stands a tall broad guy with short dark hair, he has about the sharpest jawline anyone can have and has a scowl plastered on his face.

"You tow this is the third time! I've already given you a week of detention, what more can I do?" Ms. Greenes scowl sternly at the two boys.

"Uh... maybe release us from detention and let us live happily ever after?" Luke suggests with a cheeky grin on his face. Everyone laughs at this and I can tell that this Luke is definitely the prankster of the school.

"Take a seat Mr. Thompson and Mr. Hunter would you mind coming into the classroom" Ms. Greenes scowls at them both obviously not approving of Luke's suggestion.

Luke clumsily makes his way towards the back of the class and plops down right next to the seat I had chosen. Ms. Greenes shoots me a look probably telling me to go back to my seat and I nod heading towards my seat.

"Hello new girl-" Luke chirps.

I scowl at him.

"Ok ok, I get it-" Luke says before turning away from me his eyes finding Cameron's the other guys and I follow Luke's gaze. For a split second Cameron's eyes meet mine before flickering away and he steps in.

I could swear the room turned darker as he stepped in one foot extended and the other foot out of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a chill run down my spine and back up again as Luke called towards Cam to sit next to me. Just great, thanks a lot Luke. Besides Luke and Cameron being there on the right of me, Grace is sitting on the left of me constantly bugging me and stuff. As if Grace wasn't annoying enough on her own, Luke decided to pester me too.

"Maine, I like Maine they have lot's of flowers there-" Luke hums quietly to me.

I snort, " Yeah you sure no a lot about Maine-" I whisper sarcastically.

"I know right?" Luke beams back at me seeming pleased to be complimented, I don't think he quite got the idea of sarcasm.

A few people start shooting sideways looks at us as Luke continues rambling and even Grace starts glaring at him and his loud boasting.

"Mr Thompson- why are you talking in my class?" Ms. Greenes suddenly asks.

"Ms. Greenes why are you talking in MY class?" Luke asks back with a silly grin. The nerve of this boy, but I guess someone had to make the class less boring than it is.

"That's it! THOMPSON out of my class!" Ms Greenes glares at Luke with a final warning look.

"Yay thanks dude!" Luke cheers happily getting up from his seat.

"DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!" A furious Ms Greenes calls as Luke saunters out and Ms Greenes finally decides to follow him and teach him a proper lesson.

As soon as she steps out of the classroom, an eerie silence fills the class, and in one sudden burst, everyone starts talking loudly. I can barely contain my annoyance as Grace starts rambling to me almost immediately. I choose to ignore her silly rants about sales at the mall, and what not.

The only people who have chosen to remain calm is a girl at the front, the nerdy one who is quietly looking through her books. This is why I choose nerdy girls as friends over loud boastful ones.

My friend group at my old school consisted of me, the fast weirdo who didn't fit in, some nerds and my best friend. The thought of him leaves a dry patch in my throat and I direct my thoughts elsewhere.

Anyways, the only people who remained calm and collected are the nerd girl, me and Cameron. He sat quietly a seat over from me clenching his hand into a tight fist and a permanent scowl, or at least all I've seen before remained on his face. He probably wasn't pleased that Luke his friend, left him. I don't attempt to make conversation with him as he seems a bit off and possibly scary. Not in a mean way, but the air around him seemed to radiate darkness.

At the moment I was assessing him his head snapped at me immediately and I quickly turn away from his intense gaze turning back to Grace and pretending I had heard her rant all the way through. I could feel his eyes pressing heat into my head, his dark eyes, possibly black in color burning my skull. I mean I could tell him to stop burning my head and it hurts but, like I said I don't think I should talk to him.

Ms Greene's returns to find a messy class, talkative teens and her scowl doesn't leave her face. She commands everyone to shut up and stop. And she returns to the lecture.

Through the lesson eyes were tearing my head into pieces, tiny pieces and I tried hard not to look his way. Finally, when the bell rang, the pressure was gone and I hurry to collect my things and get the hell outta there. But Grace decided to be extra slow today and I had to wait for her to not seem rude.

She finally finished heading out of the class first and I was about to follow her when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was almost instantly. I slowly turned my head towards the dark-eyed boy.

"You dropped this-" His deep gravely voice sent chills through my body and he hands me my favorite ballpoint pen. How could I forget Farley?

"Ohh uhh- I thanks-" I reply with a weak smile.

I reach out to take Farley from his fingers and as soon as my fingertips touch his, and electric buzz literally radiates from him to me. I shiver and nervously I turn away.

He doesn't reply as I quickly walk towards the door eager to get out of there.

"Oh and Olivia?" Cameron says lightly, oh my god.

I turn around towards him.

"Just a warning, try and stay away from the wrong type of people in this school-" He finishes.

What? What does that mean? _Try and stay away from the wrong type of people in this school?  
_

Instead of questioning his comment I nod and quickly turn away fast enough to catch up with Grace.

"What took you so long?" She asks staring back at me.

"Oh uh, just the dark dude, wait I mean Cameron Hunter giving me a pen," I reply quickly and nervously. Just saying his name makes my pulse quicken.

"Oh him, he's a wacko, weirdo, you should stay away from him and his weird friends including that Luck guy-" Grace says her nose wrinkling at the mention of Cameron's name.

"Luke-" I correct, " And why he seems ok, I mean he gave me my pen back-" I shrug.

Grace gives me a disapproving look.

"He and his friends are total nerds, I mean they're so poor I wonder how they afford the tuition. I don't think they should even go here. Just stay away from them they're the wrong people-" Grace says evenly before turning away from me searching through the crowd with her eyes for someone.

I don't try and argue with her, I really didn't want to get myself on the bad side of Grace even is she is a major jerk. I also really didn't feel like arguing with the most popular girl in the school. So I ignore her as she continues with her banters.

That's twice in one day I've been warned, once from Grace and once from Cameron Hunter. Cameron's words seemed more distant and confusing but held a better meaning, Grace's were more direct but I really don't see what's wrong with Luke and Cameron. Sure Cameron gives off bad vibes and darkness and Luke seems to be such a silly goofball but all in all they seem ok.

As soon as students from various classes disperse into the hallway, it becomes crowded. Shoving and loud cheers fill the hallway, my old school was relatively tame and respected sportsmanship and all those greatly. Here it was nothing like that, everything was wild, the teachers had already dashed off for their 1 hour period of freedom to get some coffee at Starbucks so no one was around to stop the ruckus. The crowd was parting, and I have torn away from Grace as she wandered off so I follow, or rather I'm being pushed to follow people towards the direction of the cafeteria.

I'm in the North Wing and Sara mentioned eating in the South Wing which would be a long away so I guess my best option is to stop by my locker drop my notes and stuff off before trying to find the South Wing's cafeteria. The school is a modern place, so confusing I would barely be able to find anything without Sara, Grace and my trusty map. Luckily, I have memorized the position of my locker from this morning and it wouldn't be that hard to find as it was at the end of the North Wing, a long way from the south. I followed the winding routes of the hallways. Whereas other people took lefts and rights towards the cafeteria and such, I went straight.

Easily enough I could see the dead end that I was beginning to become familiar with. In the crowd, I can even make out a short dark headed girl and knew who it was instantly. I was about to call her name as I was a few feet away from my locker when I was shoved, the impact pushing me forwards and slam into the wall by my locker.

"Ow-" I groan as I catch myself with my hands before readjusting my position.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted towards the pusher, who I didn't know but I hoped he or she would watch where they are pushing next time.

"Lunchtime is when the jerks come out-" I hear a voice next to me.

"I think I know that already-" I mutter still slightly aggravated at my pusher. I slit the ticks off my lock into the right place before letting my locker stand a jar in the hallway, luckily, most people had headed towards the South Wing Cafeteria where I should go as well soon. The hallway was bare with just Ally and I but I could still her feet stomping against the floor and shouts from the cafeteria which must've been close to here.

I shove my stuff inside my locker already sick of the notes I had taken this morning.

"Ms Greenes makes you take so many damn notes-" I mutter closing my locker and slitting the lock back in it's place.

Ally laughs softly like musical chimes at my words and adds, " Just wait till you get to Physics, Mrs Red makes you take double the notes that Ms Greenes does. I usually take 10 pages of notes per day, she talks a lot."

I groan out loud as I face Ally who was in the middle of readjusting her glasses so they sat at the brim of her nose.

"I'm guessing you are heading to the South Cafeteria?" She asks.

"Yeah- but I have no idea where it is-" I reply.

She gives me a gesture that I should follow her and I do. Turns out I was right about the cafeteria not being too far from my locker. We turn a few rights before we reach the noisy untamed area. A lot of the tables were empty so I assume that everyone must've gone to the North Cafeteria.

We enter and Ally immediately grabs a tray which she's probably used to at the counter. We start passing along easily as most people had already gotten their food. Ally grabs an apple and a ham sandwich. Just like breakfast, I'm not so fond of lunch either so I grab a soda a brownie and some crackers. When Ally sees the choice of my food she raises an eyebrow and I just nod her off.

I had brought plenty of lunch money on my first day expecting to buy a lot but I ended up spending less than a fifth of my money. Ally, on the other hand, used all her money.

"So where do you sit?" I ask her.

Before she can reply I hear my name being called by a rather high, feminine voice. I knew who it is instantly as I turn to the sound of Grace calling my name.

"Olivia!" She shouts over the loud talk.

I glance at Ally who doesn't seem phased and instead just walks out of the cafeteria. I frown at this wondering why she hasn't chosen a table. So I start walking over to Grace and her table. I recognize of course Grace and Sara bet there are two other blonde girls and 2 dark headed guys and one blonde boy.

"Liv! I lost you back there, come sit-" Grace beckons enthusiastically. _You mean you left me back there._

"Uh I-, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic I was wondering if it's alright if I eat outside today-" I reply as smoothly as possible.

She stares at me puzzled. "It's winter Liv-" Sara remarks.

"I know, I mean I basically live in Arctic Tundra's, I just... it's my first day and I need a quiet place to think and all-" I start rambling quietly.

"Well ok that's alright- I mean it's not that cold but you'll sit with us tomorrow right. I need to introduce you to my friends-" Grace bats her eyelashes at me sweetly.

"Uh- I guess if I'm feeling good-" I reply.

"Great! Off you go then-" Sara says just as bright as Grace.

So I quickly rush off to find my locker again, assuming Ally went out of the Southside, I grab my coat, slip the fluffy comforter on before heading out. As soon as my face contacts the fresh winter air, I'm immediately refreshed and I can actually think properly. I stand there like an idiot until I remember why I came out in the first place. I scale the walls heading left first to check where Ally could be sitting, I find her behind the south wing sitting on one of the various big rocks which lean against the side of the bricks.

"Hi-" I breathe once I'm close enough within hearing distances. She seems shocked to see me there standing next to her when she makes no point on inviting me to sit down I sit down next to her anyways.

"Why are you sitting with Grace or whoever?" Ally asks a disapproving tone hinting.

"Ah- well I wanted to sit with you-" I reply.

"Why?" She asks me.

"Because I didn't want to sit with Grace and Sara-" I reply.

"Why?" She repeats again.

"Because they're annoying-" I finish.

"But they are the 'it' groups-" Ally stutters out eyeballing me.

"The 'it' group?" I ask.

"The popular kids-" Ally finishes with no further explanation.

"Well- I don't know, I wanted to meet your friends-" I say.

"I'm not sure you'll like them very much-" Ally says quietly looking down at her food and glancing back up to me.

"I'm sure they're super cool-" I assure her. She shrugs at me before returning her gaze to her food. "They're usually late anyways-"Ally warns me disapprovingly. I nod unfazed at this as she begins to pick at what's on her plate.

"Where's your lunch?" Ally asks me shyly looking at me as I sit there watching with flickering eyes the meadow and her.

"Oh I left it back in the cafeteria, I don't think eating is the best option for me right now-" I reply and she just nods slightly not questioning me.

After a while but what seems like ages of me looking out onto the windy and slightly snowy field and Ally quietly eating her food we finally hear footsteps. The unmistakable sound of several boots hitting the ground approaches us and a bunch of male voices are heard laughing and joking.

I glance at Ally quizzically, surely she wasn't the only girl in her group of friends, but then again it's Ally and she did say she's not great with girls. Ally looks almost annoyed as the feet and the laughs around the corner. There stood were 4 boys, the first two I couldn't recognize but the ones in the back, I had gotten used to their presence and annoyance earlier.

The first boy is tall and muscular with jet black hair and a sharp jawline. His eyes are the color of the ocean, literally the same blue as the waters. The second boy was definitely the short one out of the boys, he is short and very thin. His face is long and he has orange wild curls that frame his face.

"Heyyy Ally you made friends with newbie girl!" One of the boys in the back exclaim, of course, it's Luke.

"Don't call me that-" I reply shortly with a frown as I analyze Luke.

"Oh Al's! I see why you two get along, both feisty, both smart and you both absolutely adore me-" Luke exclaims facing Ally and glancing between me and her.

This time it's Ally's turn to scold him.

"Well, you idiots. This is my new friend Olivia or well Liv,-" Ally says her face turning into a grin as she gestures to me. " You better not scare her off with your dumb comments." Ally continues.

"Hi-" I offer quietly to them.

"And that's Blake- he's the swimmer boy I mean his whole life is swimming, he's the captain of our swim team which is currently off in winter." Ally says gesturing to the dark haired boy. He offers me a smile and a 'hi.'

"That's Sam-" Ally points to the orange headed boy, " he's the laid back one out of our group" Ally explains. Sam, unlike Blake, doesn't offer any greeting but instead just sits down next to Ally.

"Luke, the idiot of our group" Ally says pointing to Luke who grins wildly at me before walking to me and plopping himself next to me. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"And Cameron who is actually my cousin!" Ally says gesturing for Cameron to stop leaning on the brick wall and sit down. "He's really grumpy most of the time, probably because he doesn't take his happiness pills in the morning." Ally says as Cameron draws closer.

"Cam this is Olivia-" Ally says introducing us.

Cameron offers me a smirk.

"I believe we've met before-" He says darkly.

 _~Lune~_


	3. Chapter 3

**—OLIVIA—**

The rest of lunch consists of Ally talking to me with the boys occasionally piping in with their opinions. Ally seems to be a whole different person in her group, to everyone else she's the shy nerd, and inside of the group she's probably the leader. I can't help but grin at this.

"What classes do you have next" Ally turns to me from her previous discussion about Shakespeare. I admit, I tuned out quite a bit but, well Shakespeare isn't exactly my favorite author.

"Uh- I have P.E next and then physics" I reply imagining the sheet of paper with my classes on them.

"Great I have P. E too! And so does Luke and Cam!" Ally says.

"I have Physics fifth period-" Blake says from the back grinning at me friendly and I suppress a smile.

"Do you have any other classes with me I have English 6th?" Ally asks me.

"Same-" I nod and she grins happily.

"Great- after that I was thinking about going over for some coffee although I hate coffee and maybe get to know each other more, oh and I finally have someone to shop with me. These guys never come and well I've never gotten the chance!" Ally rambles.

She's about to continue her rant when Cameron interrupts.

"God Ally, do you ever shut up?" He asks and Ally shoots him a glare.

"Watch what you say, Hunter, I can tell your mother how rude you are-" Ally reminds. **(A/N: In case you forgot Ally is Cameron's cousin)**

"And I can tell your mother how rude you are being!" Cameron shoots back. "The difference is your mother would care unlike mine," He adds coldly.

I'm about to ask what the meaning of this conversation is but I shut that idea away. I didn't want to deplete my welcome.

"Oh and there's the bell come one-" Ally says as soon as the loud gong blasts through the wing. She gestures for me to follow her and Luke and Cameron trailing behind us as well.

We stop by our lockers so Ally and I can get an extra set of clothing which I prepared this morning, especially for P.E.

"You do realize we're probably going outside for Rugby or something?"Ally asks me with a raised eyebrow eyeing my shorts T-Shirt and Hoodie.

"No way-" I deadpan.

"Yes way-" Ally replies.

"Great, awesome-" I mutter.

"Good luck freezing-" Luke says for the first time since we stopped.

"Yeah thanks-" I glare at him as I pull out my Physics notebook.

We have to rush to the gym of the north wing because the south wing was apparently stocked with only summer equipment. Yeah right. Ally lead the way ranting non stop about classes, I am fully aware of the stares we got as we passed quickly through the mob of students. Luckily there aren't a lot of people wandering through the hallways as there is still quite a bit of time till class starts. Ally explained to me how the gym works. Everyone has separate lockers for their gym stuff which surprises me since there's a lot of people.

"I have locker 348 but they are tiny I hope you get somewhere close to me although Abby Parker owns the one next to me and others under and to the left of me." Ally says quickly as we walk.

"What number am I?" I ask.

"It's in your schedule-" Ally replies.

"Well that's just great!" I mutter sarcastically.

I fumble around in my pockets and find my schedule crumpled in my notebooks. I unscramble it quickly ramming into someone in the process lightly.

"Sorry, sorry-" I apologize quickly. The crowd of people was getting more rapid and grand.

I find my gym locker number written faintly next to my actual locker number.

"Locker number 465" I read-"

"Well great that's around the corner where the snobs are-" Ally says.

"Snobs like who?" I ask.

Ally opens her mouth to reply but a different voice responds.

"Like Sara and that Gracy girl-" A deep voice says.

"Grace and Sara?" I ask.

I glance behind me towards the source of the voice. He just gives me a plain grimace.

"Yeah- I mean I hope you aren't offended they're like your friends right?" Ally cuts in.

"Uh I don't really know I guess."

"Wait you aren't a rich snob are you?" Ally asks me.

I'm about to reply when someone does for me.

"Yeah probably by the way it looks like it-" Luke says from behind me.

Ally packs a light punch in his arm.

"Uh well- no?" I tell her but it comes out like a question.

"We should hurry up- boys speed up, stop being so fat and lazy-" Ally rushes.

"Yeah- I'm 10 times more fit than you-" Luke says.

"You may work out, but you eat so much it's incredible-" Ally snorts.

"I'll take that as a compliment-" Luke states.

"Guys, stop arguing-" Cameron says.

We reach the Gymnasium where the locker rooms split off. Ally and I go in the girls room while Luke and Cameron go in the boys locker room.

Ally traces her locker down in no time and I'm left to find mine. There are a few people shooting me odd looks as I peep around each corner trying to find the 'rich snob' corner as Ally put it. I reach 400 and I keep walking down.

Finally, I reach mine which is a top locker with one underneath it.

I reach to open it up, other people have locks but I wasn't really expecting this so I just shove my bag full of clothes in. Being the self-conscious person I am, instead of changing on the benches like the other girls I head towards the cubicles with my change of clothes. My work out shorts are way to thin for outside weather so I better embrace dying from hypothermia. I slide my shorts on and my shirt as well as my hoodie which I had brought just in case. Well, at least I liked this hoodie, a black one that basically reached my mid thighs.

I must look like an idiot as I step out in only thin shorts and a hoodie because I receive quite a few quizzical stares. I'm not sure what to make of them. I try to find Ally but I can't find her on the benches so I guess she probably went outside already. I exit the girl's locker room and enter the gym which is a vast plain area. The blue walls contrast the light blue floor and it's hard to miss the line of students sitting on the benches pressed up against the wall.

I quickly calculate how many people are here. Probably about 30 including the others in the locker rooms. I search for Ally, but I can't find her. Instead of drawing more attention to myself and standing in the middle of the gym like a fool I quickly walk towards the benches. I sit next to a girl with pale hair and pale skin who doesn't give me a glance spacing myself between her and the boy's side of the room.

I sit there strangely feeling nervous as I glance around the gym. What makes me fear everything, even more, is the fact that everyone is wearing thick sleeved sweaters and thick pants.

Ally comes and joins me and she is also wearing thick clothes. Great.

The teacher, Coach Heins a tall skinny man arrives a few moments later and proceeds with attendance.

"Oooh new student alert. O liv ia S now-" He pronounces my name slowly which I cringe at.

"Uh here?" I say trying hard not to be squeaky.

"Welcome to BMH! Try not to get on my nerves or you'll get detention O livia-" He says.

I nod.

"I mean we were due to do this soon but since there's a new student might as well get it going, today we will be running!" Coach Heins says.

Everyone groans.

"You guys are impossible it's going to be fun!" Coach Heins says brightly.

"In the middle of winter?" One of the boys shouts.

"Shut up boy, we have to do this every term stop complaining-" Coach Heins snaps.

"Everyone out! I hope you've dressed warmly!"

I sigh deeply glancing down at my shorts before standing up like everyone else.

"Good luck- I mean I would give you my pants but I don't want to freeze. " Ally jokes quietly to me. I shoot her a pointed look before following everyone out.

"We have two options class, long distance or short distance. By the looks on your lazy faces, you want short distance. So I guess we'll do both!" Coach. Heins says.

Everyone groans quietly.

"Uh- let's start with you Luke, seeing as you are talking in my class-" Coach glares at Luke who just nods.

"I mean Coach you really don't need to time me- we already know I'm the fastest in the school-" Luke shrugs.

"Get up here!" Coach barks at Luke.

Luke mutters something under his breath before walking towards the start of the track.

Coach orders us to get in a line as he walks to the other end.

"I forgot my timer but that doesn't mean you guys can slack!" Coach shouts over his shoulder.

Cameron immediately jumps after Luke and Ally, predictably goes to the back of the line. I join her not wanting to ditch her for running. I don't like running but I don't hate it either. I'd rather spend my spare time running than doing homework of course but I don't exactly enjoy it.

The way your legs cramp up after and how sweaty I get after long distances irritates me. But I have to say if I could pick a sport it'd be running or eating. Probably eating, only dinner though, that's when I get the good stuff.

"Go!" Coach's commanding voice yells and Luke takes off.

He certainly is fast, faster than the boys at my old school. I don't know if I can be faster than him but it's hard to tell from looking at a person. Luke's very tall and that obviously helps him as he takes long stride quite gracefully for a boy.

"I know you can do better Thompson work harder and start running faster!" Coach demands of Luke.

"That didn't even make sense-" I whisper to Ally she nods whispering, " Coach really hates Luke because he's the troublemaker.

"Really I thought that was Cameron-" I blurt out.

"Nah Cam is kinda the idiot out of our group-" Ally says.

"Ah-" Is all I can come up for a retort.

Cameron is up next, he runs swiftly like Luke but seems to be slower than Luke.

"Nice shot Hunter you got better by a few mile seconds from last time-" Coach gives Cameron a thumbs up and half smiles at him.

"I told you he hated Luke-" Ally mutters under my ear.

Everyone takes their turns for the torture run. Some are slow and some are fast, most people are middle pasted but there are some who are pretty fast but none of them can beat Cameron. Ally is not the slowest but is definitely not the fastest. The fastest person besides Luke, whose name is I think Ashton scoffs as I step up after Ally has gone.

"Probably just a nerdy girl again-" He scoffs, this makes me grit my teeth. Idiot.

"She probably can't run a thing either-" Ashton adds quietly to his friends but he probably doesn't realize I can hear him.

"You ready?" Coach Heins calls.

I nod.

I used to train every day when my old coach required it. This was just another one of those stupid practices.

"Go!" He yells loudly but steadily.

As soon as the first syllable leaves his mouth I take off like usual. My long legs help but so does the experience. I'm used to doing this every day sometimes even with hurdles. I reach there in a matter of seconds. There's nothing like a good run to get your adrenaline pumping. That's what I like about running.

Coach clicks the timer thingy once I cross the finish.

"Wow " He breathes glancing at the timer.

"Can I see?" I ask him quietly and he hands me the timer with a strange look.

I check it over nodding and smiling small to myself. It was the same time I usually had besides the lucky shots I have and the unlucky ones it was average for my time.

" I haven't seen a time this good for a very long time, you should be sent to the Olympics or something!" Coach says lowering his voice but somehow still managing to add the element of surprise in his voice.

"Well uh thanks, I mean I was asked but well no it's too big for me.": I reply.

I had been asked for competitive running a while back but I had denied the offer and shut them down. I was only going to have fun with running, nothing else nothing extreme.

"Why not! You're only what 17, this is faster than most adults you must be trained properly-" Coach hisses at me although not menacingly.

"I don't think I could ever go through that-" I reply my head turned down.

"Kid, if you don't want to I'm not forcing you to get a coach for real running but the offers there, I could send a request to the school they could do something about you and accomplish dreams of others that don't have the chances you do-" Coach offers a small smile.

I just nod knowing I would never except and I walk back to the track where everyone waits with judgemental eyes. I can hear the whispers worse than this morning, now I wasn't just the new girl. But the new girl that was probably the fastest in the school.

"No way! A girl faster than me!" Luke boasts walking towards me.

"Impossible- how did you take an extra dose of coffee or something?" Luke demands of me.

Everyone quietly laughs as Luke just stares me down.

"Haha no she didn't" Ally walks up next to me.

"How did you do that?" Ally whispers into my ear.

I shrug.

"It's always been like that from when I was young till now-" I reply.

"Luke's never been beaten till now!" Ally eyes me strange.

"Ah well he has now-" I shrug.

"How are you so chill? You need to give me lessons!"

I stay silent watching as Ally eyes me and I'm about to reply with an answer but then Coach yells something ordering us to come back over to the starting line.


End file.
